Chise Baisotei
CONSTRUCTION Chise Baisotei (ちせ・ばいそてい) ''is one of the main OC characters in the Naruto fanfiction Sasuke's Kids and is a Konohagakure Genin of the next generation. She is a member of Konohagakure's Nara Clan through her mother. Background Her parents were married young and against the wishes of the family who didn't approve of her father. Chise was conceived after Takumi took a trip to extend trading ties with Nadeshiko Village as a representative of the Merchent Guild of Konohagakure. On the way there they were attacked by bandits, but were saved by the Nadeshiko Kunoichi who had come to greet them. During the attack Takumi was badly injured and the Nadeshiko Kunoichi sent a courier to inform Konoha of the attack and deaths. But due to a mixup they accidentally send home one of the other bodies as Takumi's and mistake him for the dead man. Akiko was informed of the death of her husband, after only a month of marriage, and was sent into a downward spiral of depression. No one, not even Kameko, could bring her out of it. Unable to cope, but refusing to give into her suicidal thoughts Akiko began to work on the training she received during her brief stint in the Academy again. She threw her entire being into it, determined to rejoin the Academy and become a kunoichi who could stop senseless death. Meanwhile, in Nadeshiko Village, Takumi refused to die holding on on a thin thread to life and falling into a coma as he slowly recovered. Two months later, Takumi is fully recovered and still in a coma and Akiko is in the best shape of her life and preparing to take the genin exam with the graduating twelve year olds. Akiko passes her graduation exam and visits Takumi's 'grave' to inform him of her determination to protect the village they loved and to avenge his death. While Akiko is visiting his grave Takumi wakes up and starts asking for her. The kunoichi, realizing the mistake, instantly sends word to Konoha and it's delivered during the secondary test for genin. Kameko interupts the test to tell Akiko who goes with her sister, not relizing that the Jonin had decided to pass her and her team. Akiko leaves Konoha that night to head to Nadeshiko Village, missing the message informing her that she is now a kunoichi of Konoha. When Akiko arrives the couple has a sweet reunion and refuse to be parted. She stays in the village until Takumi fully recovers, occasionally training with the kunoichi, but mainly focused on helping her husband recover from his injuries. When the young couple returned to Konoha they discovered that Akiko had been accepted as a Genin and that she was pregnant. After discussing it they decided to wait three years before Akiko would decide whether not to continue with her shinobi training so that the baby would be settled and she would have time to get back in shape after the birth. When they told her family they were less than pleased. Takumi had promised not to touch her and Akiko's slightness and slender hips made birth dangerous. Kameko was the only one still on speaking terms with Takumi and was the one who helped when Akiko went into labor early. Because Chise was premature her aunt stayed around to help out around the house, taking care of the baby and mother. The first three years of her life passed by in a normal fashion. Akiko began to train, keeping her body in shape, but she was still torn about whether or not to rejoin the Academy to finish. Then during her fourth year everything changed with the return of Naruto. Family Trouble and the Invasion Akiko had never liked Setsuna, so when her sister told them she was getting married to the man Akiko was horrified. Chise's only memory of her aunt for years was that last argument between the two sisters and the woman's back as she left their home and their lives seemingly for good. Akiko switched between distressed and depressed the next few months following the argument, but did her best not to show Chise. The little girl saw despite her mother's best efforts and took to hugging her mother and doing her best to make her feel better. Chise didn't see her aunt again until the Invasion of Pain. During the begining of the invasion Chise was playing at the park with her mother, while her father took care of the shopping in the market. Unbeknownst to the little girl this was the day her mother was set to make her decision about whether or not to become a kunoichi or not. When the first building fell, Akiko realizing something was wrong, took Chise to their home and left her there to go find Takumi. Staying alone in the house was very tramuatizing for the little girl who could hear her world literally exploding around her. Kameko, who came loking for Akiko, found her hidden under her parents bed and took the little girl attempting to get her to the safe house in Hokage Monument. Their trip is interupted by Deva Path using the Shinrai Tensei to destroy Konoha. Kameko shields Chise with her body and they manage to survive the initial impact. Chise is bruised, but more tramuatized than injured. Kameko resumes her search meeting up with some of the hospital staff, Oyone and Kumadori, who help her in her search. Chise clings to Oyone, who her aunt had handed Chise over to. Chise watches as they search through the rubble of the destroyed village and come upon bodies of the villagers. While Chise is watching she becomes scared by all the death and turns to run, but trips over something. When she looks up she's fallen under some rubble, what she tripped over was a leg hanging out. Looking under the rubble she found not a strange villager, but rather both her parents dead and holding each other. Following her screams her aunt found them and quickly decided to take Chise to the safe zone giving Oyone and Kumadori orders to continue searching for survivors. When her parents were revived Chise was reunited with them. When she saw them she started screaming and wouldn't stop until Kameko took her and they were gone. Leaving Konoha It took three weeks for Chise to be able to bear the sight of her parents again. During that time, the rebuilding started and many villagers were faced with whether or not they would leave. Akiko and Takumi argued about it constantly while Kameko was taking care of the now clinging child. When they got Chise back they saw how terrified she constantly was and made their decision. For their daughter they would leave the life of the shinobi permenantly behind them and become civilians. Akiko went to Shikaku to garner premission to leave the Clan. After some debate, and many tearful protests form Kameko, they agreed under the condition that the Yamanakas seal any memories she has of the Clan Techniques. Akiko agrees and then goes to ask permission from the temporary government set up in Tsunade's stead. After getting approval they begin packing and leave Konohagakure. They settle in a small town just before the Earth-Fire border and happily start their new lives. War Time The Fourth Shinobi War effected even the smallest villages, including the one Chise's family settled in. Due to the large massing of shinobi in the lands and the chaos that was being caused by Madara and Obito's plan panic began to spread. The missing-nin in the area begin to flee in the face of a large organized force of shinobi. Some of them raid small towns or hide out in them. Like the bandits that attack Konoha during wartime. Unlike Konohagakure though, these small villages do not of shinobi protecting them. One of these villages that gets attacked is the one that Chise and her parents moved to. Return To Konoha Personality Relationships *'Team One''' *#'Sasuke' *#'Fumihiko' *#'Mariko' *'Kameko Nara' *'Setsuna Nara' *'Hotaru Sarutobi' *'Michiko Nohara and Mamoru Ishikawa' *'Megumi Jibaku' Appearance Chise is tiny in every sense of the word with delicate build, small bones, and a short stature. She has short messy black hair. She still retains some baby fat giving her face a slightly round look. Her eyes are dark grey and large. Her small mouth is given to smiling, revealing her dimples when she does. She is easily overlooked without any outstanding qualities. Her energetic nature characterizes her because she is near constantly in motion, fidgeting if nothing else. At first Chise wears a brown shorts and a brown shirt. The shirt starts out as the darker brown of her shorts on the back and the sides, but fades the pale brown of her arm and leg warms when it gets to her stomach. There is a white ribbon braided through the back of the shirt, visible through small slits on the back that resemble whites spots that attaches to the front of her shirt. She also wears pale brown leg warmers that start at the knee and lead into her sandals and pale brown arm warmers that lead into black fingerless gloves. She has a white band around her middle over which she wears a black belt that has a pack attached in the back and has a dull white clasp in the front. She wears this with standard issue black ninja sandals. After the Land of Rice Fields Arc her clothes change drastically. She wears a short sleeved navy kimono-like blouse with a white embroidered border and white stars along the bottom, held closed by a white obi, black shorts and black stockings that stop at her thighs leaving some skin between them and her shorts. Her hitai-ite, or forehead protector, which she wears with black cloth, is worn on her forehead keeping her bangs out of her face. She finishes the outfit with black short heeled boots. Abilities Clan Techniques Genjutsu Speed Intelligence Gathering & Stealth Kenjutsu Status Part I Chise turned one during this arc and her mother began to consider retunring to the Shinobi Program as she worked on getting back in shape. Part II Invasion of Pain Arc Confining the Jinchuriki Arc Fourth Shinobi World War Arc Ten-Tails Revival Arc Sasuke's Kids (Made-up arcs. Exclusive to Fanfiction) Introduction Arc TBA Land of Rice Fields Arc TBA. Sasuke's Training Arc TBA. The History of Hatred Arc TBA. The Shinobi's Path Arc TBA. Setsuna's Death Arc TBA. A True Medic Arc TBA. The Spymaster's Daughter Arc TBA. Substitute Sensei Arc The White Snake Returns Arc TBA. Team One (Made-up arcs. Exclusive to Fanfiction) In Between Arcs (Made-up. Exclusive to Fanfiction) Therapy After much, pushing from Kameko, Chise finally agrees to begin therapy sessions that Kameko had wanted after the Setsuna Arc. She is quite against it and is a "difficult patient" according to her doctor, Miu Hagoromo. Chise knows this, because she continues to break into Miu's office to read her notes. At least until Miu gets them sealed away after realizing what was going on. Chise firmly believes that Miu, a civilian, looks down on her for being a shinobi and resents her, but continues to go for Kameko's sake. Unbeknownst to Chise for several months Miu received her training from the I&T Department and was one of the founders of the movement for therapy and psychology outside of the torture and interrogation fields. She desired to help not only civilians, but shinobi dealing with various trauma and issues after seeing how her mother, a retired ANBU, dealt with a severe case of depression and PTSD that eventually led to her suicide when Miu was sixteen. The field is a fledgling one and Miu thought of it during her travels that took her to many places around the Elemental Countries and even out of it across the sea to others. Eventually Chise an Miu have a breakthrough when Chise has returned from a particular rough session of genjutsu training that made her relive Setsuna's abuse. Miu helps Chise through it when she starts breaking down during their usual session of starring at each other and it opens a tentative door of communication. By the end, Chise hasn't completely opened up to Miu, but she has begun to discuss and work through her problems and is surprised by how much it is truly helping her. Training Sasuke, dealing with the aftermath of the last arc, becomes increasingly busy, but not wanting to neglect his team's training begins to search for teachers to help them when he cannot. Post-Team One Movies Sasuke's Kids: The Movie Team Sasuke is investigating a disturbance at the Fire-Sound border. Trivia *Chise means "little star; torrent of wisdom". *Chise wishes to fight is Megumi Jibaku. *Chise's favorite food is Hanami Dango and gyokuro. She just likes sweets in general. Her least favorite foods are Iwa Mochi from the Land of Earth and coffee. *Chise's favorite phrase is "Storms make trees take deeper roots.". Reference Narutopedia and Wikipedia used often. The fanfiction she appears in Sasuke's Kids is also used. Chibi Maker used to create image of Chise. All credit goes to its creator. Quotes *(To Mamoru) "I keep my promises." *(To Kameko) "I forgave you a long time ago." *(To Kameko) "Thank you." *(To Sasuke) "Sensei, you're kind of an idiot." *(To Megumi) "If you die I'll never forgive you!" *(To Sasuke) "I just needed to see them...The stars. They make me braver." *(To Masaki) "I hated you for so long! I wanted to keep hating you. So why...? Why did you have to do something like that?" Creation and Conception The creator originally wanted Chise to be the happy one in the group, so of course she ended up with a backstory of Sasuke-esque proportions. The creator felt that one of the characters needed to be one of the orphans form the war and Chise was it. When the creator connected her to the Naras she thought of their deer and so she wanted Chise to resemble a fawn. This is why she's so small and the inspiration behind her current outfit. Category:DRAFT